1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an evaporative humidifier which produces humidification by naturally evaporating water, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a humidifier is used to maintain indoor humidity at a proper level and prevent various respiratory diseases.
The conventional humidifier is classified into a thermal humidifier, an ultrasonic humidifier and a combination type humidifier depending on the humidification method. In recent years, an evaporative humidifier using evaporation of water has been developed and widely used.
The evaporative humidifier executes humidification in a way to evaporate water molecules, by allowing indoor air to pass through a filter, which absorbs water stored in a tub, and then to be discharged to the indoor space again.
Meanwhile, with the increased attention on respiratory heath, a humidifier provided with antibacterial and sterilization functions has garnered a large amount of interest.